Ce que veulent les sorcières
by chupeechan
Summary: Et Fred entendit ce que les sorcières voulaient... Cadeau à sucrette000 pour la 600e review de Verum Tempore


**Bonsoiiiiiir ! Et oui, voilà (enfin!) l'OS de la 600e review de Verum Tempore – sachant que la 700e vient de tomber...Donc cadeau Sucrette000 !  
**

**Quoi qu'il en soit, je tiens tout de même à créditer une auteuze, quand bien même je ne me souviens plus de son nom de plume ou du titre de son histoire. J'ai pourtant cherché pendant un bout de temps mais pas moyen de la retrouver... Je suis tombée sur sa fic il y a quelques semaines et l'idée m'a plu. Elle faisait un OS dramione (anglais) où Draco utilise un sort pour entendre les pensées des filles. A la fin de ma lecture, je me suis dit "Et si les jumeaux faisaient une sucrerie à cet effet ?" et voilà l'origine de cette fic ^^**

**Disclaimer : tout à JKR, l'idée d'utiliser le film "Ce que veulent les femmes" à l'auteuse inconnue et le film en lui-même à qui de droit !**

**Et merci à Shiroten pour la correction =^^= (s'il reste des fautes, c'est de la mienne !)**

* * *

**Cette fic n'est pas vraiment un rating M mais puisqu'on ne sait jamais... Et Hermione est OOC mais vu qu'on ne sait pas ce qu'elle pense... On dira que non ?**

* * *

- Gred, je crois qu'on tient le bon bout !

- Je dirais même plus, Forge, je brois qu'on bient le ton cout !

Fred et George contemplèrent leur toute dernière invention, sourires aux lèvres et yeux pétillants de malice. Ce bonbon, pourtant simple d'apparence, allait se vendre tout aussi bien, sinon plus que leurs autres trouvailles !

- Bon, qui teste ?

- Toi !

- Non, toi !

- Et pourquoi ce serait moi ?

- Parce que c'était moi la dernière fois et que je ne veux pas retenter l'expérience ! S'exclama George en agrémentant son point de vue d'une grimace.

Fred regarda son frère et compatit. Vraiment.

Ils avaient eu cette – brillante – idée en regardant un film moldu qui racontait l'histoire d'un homme qui pouvait entendre les pensées des femmes. Bon, ni George ni lui n'avaient vu le film en entier, ils étaient simplement tombés dessus en rendant visite à Ginny. Leur sœur partageait un appartement avec Granger dans le Londres moldu et ils aimaient bien y aller à l'improviste et regarder la télé. Bref, quand ils étaient arrivés, les filles regardaient ce qu'elles appelaient une « comédie romantique » et ils avaient presque faillit partir aussitôt mais le héros avait eu l'accident le plus stupide qui soit et s'était mis à entendre les pensées des femmes. Résultat, George et lui s'étaient regardés au même moment, la même idée clairement inscrite dans leurs yeux.

Ils étaient donc là, un mois plus tard, contemplant ce qu'ils pensaient être le produit final et bataillant pour savoir qui le testerait. George avait raison, c'était lui qui avait servi de cobaye pour le dernier prototype et c'était lui qui avait dû écouter les pensées de leur mère. Ils avaient beau avoir vingt-quatre ans, ils préféraient comme tout à chacun ignorer que leurs parents avaient _toujours_ une vie sexuelle active. George avait été traumatisé et avec raison. Fred soupira et se dit qu'il n'avait pas le choix, c'était à lui de se dévouer.

- Ok, je m'y colle mais demain ! Fit-il en poussant un soupir défait. Vu qu'on va chez Harry ce soir et que Ginny sera là, ça attendra demain. Il est hors de question que je sache ce qu'elle fait avec le Survivant !

- Bien évidemment, Forge.

S'il avait pris la peine de regarder son jumeau, Fred aurait pu remarquer que celui-ci souriait de façon particulièrement diabolique.

* * *

Fred se dit qu'il aurait finalement peut-être mieux fait de ne pas venir. Tous ou presque s'étaient réunis au Square pour fêter il-ne-savait-plus-quelle-occasion et… il s'ennuyait. George était parti Godric seul savait où et puisque que Angie n'était nulle part en vue, il en déduisit qu'ils devaient _s'amuser_ dans un recoin.

Veinard !

Non pas qu'il éprouvait toujours quoi que ce soit pour son ex, loin de là. Angie et lui s'étaient vite rendu compte que la nature plus calme de George convenait davantage à la jeune femme. Non, il enviait son frère parce qu'il avait quelqu'un avec qui _jouer_.

- Un verre, Forge ?

- Tu n'étais pas avec Angie ?

- Et j'y retourne si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient ! J'étais juste venu chercher de quoi boire et je t'ai vu, seul, abandonné de tous, dont moi, ta moitié et j'ai eu pitié, taquina George. Alors je me suis dit que tu méritais de noyer tout ça dans l'alcool !

Fred prit le verre tendu sans se poser de question et regarda son frère repartir. Il but la moitié de son verre en deux gorgées et se remit à contempler les invités. Il y avait vraiment du monde. Luna discutait tranquillement non loin avec un ancien Serpentard, celui qui appelait toutes les filles _cara_ ou toutes autres conneries italiennes. C'était quoi son nom, déjà ? Bambini ? Zambini ? Non, Zabini ! Il n'était pas le seul de la maison Serpentard à trainer avec eux à présent. C'était une des curiosités de l'après-guerre et de la « huitième » année qu'avaient passés Ronichou, Harry et Granger. Résultat, tout le monde s'entendait comme des Bisounours ! Il avait appris ce qu'étaient ces curieuses bestioles en fouillant dans la chambre de Granger avec George.

Il avait aussi appris que Sainte Granger ne portait pas de sous-vêtements de petite fille – le genre en coton blanc – comme il l'avait cru jusqu'alors. Ce qui lui avait causé quelques soucis puisque pendant un jour ou deux, Granger était devenu une femme et non plus Granger.

Fred finit son verre en deux autres gorgées et décida d'aller le remplir, se disant qu'avec un peu plus d'alcool dans le sang, il se sentirait peut-être plus festif. A peine eut-il versé une bonne rasade de whiskey pur-feu qu'il entendit la plus curieuse des choses.

**_Je me demande si Blaise serait d'accord pour que je l'attache ce soir ?_**

Fred connaissait cette voix. Ce ton rêveur particulier qui n'était propre qu'à Luna… Elle n'avait tout de même pas dit ça à haute voix ? Non ? Si ? Pourtant, Zabini ne semblait pas y prêter attention. Comme s'il n'avait pas entendu. Bah ! Il devait se faire des idées, il n'avait pas pris le bonbon avec lui. En y repensant, il aurait peut-être dû… Il décida de voir si Luna continuerait de parler pour elle-même – ce qu'elle faisait quelque fois – et se rapprocha un peu plus.

**_Theo avait adoré ça… Et plus encore que je lui donne la fessée… Je me demande si les fesses de Blaise sont aussi rebondies qu'elles en ont l'air…_**

Bon, il y avait définitivement un problème. Luna n'avait pas bougé les lèvres. Rien de rien. Il avait entendu ses pensées. Ce qui était impossible. A moins que… A moins… Fred leva les yeux et chercha son jumeau dans la petite foule. Jumeau qu'il trouva non loin de la cheminée et qui eut l'audace de lever son verre dans sa direction en lui lançant un clin d'œil !

Faux frère ! Faux jumeau ! Cet enfoiré de moitié de lui-même avait osé dissoudre leur invention dans son verre ! Ce qui était bien joué. Fred devait l'admettre, il aurait fait la même chose.

**_Alleeeeez ! On s'en fiche de Malfoy ! Je suis chauuude, Harry et je veux…_**

Fred s'était éloigné de sa sœur, aussi vite qu'il avait pu, dès qu'il avait compris que c'était ses pensées qu'il captait.

Beuargh ! Il réprima le haut le cœur qui menaçait de lui faire rendre son repas du soir et croisa le regard de George qui lui disait « tu vois ce que ça fait maintenant, hein ? ».

Putain de faux jumeau ! Néanmoins, Fred décida de se promener un peu partout – tout en prenant grand soin de ne plus recroiser sa sœur.

Il apprit ainsi bon nombre de choses. Hannah Abbott avait hâte de rentrer avec Neville et de jouer avec son _anaconda_. Parkinson voulait remettre le couvert avec Dean _et_ Seamus. Lavande était dégoûtée d'avoir ses… Non, il connaissait l'existence de ce fléau que subissaient les femmes mais ne voulait pas en connaitre les détails !

Fred passa donc une bonne partie de sa soirée ainsi, passant d'un groupe à l'autre et écoutant sans vergogne ce que pensaient les femmes présentes. Il découvrit une grande et magnifique vérité : ELLES pensaient toutes au sexe. Toutes ! Etait-ce à cause de l'alcool, il ne savait pas, mais le résultat était là. Toutes sans exception pensaient à « se faire démonter » – courtoisie d'Alicia. Le seul gros problème était qu'aucune ne pensait à le faire avec lui. Son orgueil de mâle en prit un coup…

Ce qui était ridicule ! Il était le meilleur jumeau !

**_J'aurais peut-être dû me changer… Moui, j'aurais dû passer à la maison au lieu de venir directement ici en sortant du bureau… Foutue jupe !_**

Hum ? C'était qui ça ?

**_Est-ce que j'ai bien pensé à tamponner le formulaire A-38 ? Si ces connards me balancent une nouvelle circulaire de plus, je vais les émasculer !_**

Granger ? Il n'y avait que Granger pour penser tout le temps au travail. Mais depuis quand jurait-elle ?

Fred se rapprocha un peu plus.

**_Ça me saoule… Je suis passablement bourrée… Je m'ennuiiiiiiiiiiie ! Pffff… Et j'ai la flemme d'aller me chercher un verre…_**

Depuis quand Granger parlait-elle de cette façon ? Elle qui était toujours tellement propre sur elle ! C'était comme si ce n'était pas Granger. Fred s'adossa au mur quand elle passa prêt de lui pour aller chercher du vin – c'était ce qu'elle avait décidé plus tôt – et fit comme si le contenu de son verre était la chose la plus intéressante qui soit.

**_Merde ! Malfoy ! Non, non, non, non, non ! Ne viens pas me voir ! Pourquoi j'ai couché avec lui déjà ?! Parce qu'il avait la réputation de savoir y faire… Réputation étant le mot clé ! Pffff…. Looooooooser ! Même pas foutu de savoir quoi faire avec sa langue !_**

Fred manqua de s'étrangler. Granger et Malfoy ? Granger ET Malfoy ?! Et Malfoy qui était merdique au pieu ? Ooooh ! Les pensées de Granger étaient les meilleures ! Fred retourna à la contemplation de son verre quand elle repassa près de lui pour se rassoir.

_**Je me demande si Luna va attacher Blaise… Ah, Luna ! Meilleur coup dernièrement ! Y'a pas à dire, une femme sait ce qu'une autre femme veut…** _

Granger et Luna ? Putain, c'était le truc le plus bandant qu'il ait jamais entendu ! Si seulement il pouvait avoir vu ça… Note pour moi-même, trouver un moyen de récupérer ce souvenir, pensa-t-il.

**_Je devrais peut-être virer ma cuti, finalement… Comme si ! Un vibro ne peut pas satisfaire une femme toute sa vie, peu importe sa taille et ses caractéristiques. En tout cas, pas moi… J'ai besoin… Non, je VEUX une queue !_**

Cette fois-ci, Fred s'étrangla. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû boire en écoutant les pensées de Granger mais par Merlin ! On n'en faisait plus des filles comme ça ! Est-ce que c'était vraiment Granger ? Si c'était le cas alors l'adage disait vrai. C'était quoi cette phrase moldue déjà ? Ah oui, c'est ceux qui en disent le moins qui…

- Fred ?

**_J'me suis pas trompée au moins ? Mmmm, yeux plus verts que bleus, moins de tâches de rousseur sur le front… et sourire de tueur. Moui, c'est Fred !_**

Il ne l'avait même pas vue venir vers lui. Mais comme n'importe quel mâle lambda, suite aux pensées de Granger, Fred sourit encore plus et se redressa même. Orgueil quand tu nous tiens !

- Oui, Granger ? Besoin d'aide ?

- C'est plutôt à moi de dire ça, tu ne viens pas de manquer de t'étrangler en buvant ?

- Accident de parcours, tout simplement. Je me demandais qui partirait avec qui et je n'ai pas fait attention.

- Je dois t'avouer que je suis étonnée. Techniquement, à cette heure-ci, tu devrais être à moitié nu en train de danser sur une table !

- Tu veux me voir tout nu, Granger ?

**_Oh que oui ! Si ce que raconte George est vrai, lui et toi êtes parfaitement identiques et vu qu'Angie nous bassine avec la taille de l'engin de George… _**

- Non, pas du tout !

- Sûre, Granger ?

Il adorait définitivement cette invention ! Merlin, qu'ils étaient brillants son frère et lui !

- Tout à fait certaine ! Ce qui me chiffonne, c'est que tu t'ennuies tellement que tu prends, tout seul je précise, des paris sur qui partira avec qui ? T'es sûr que ça va ?

- Parfaitement et si tu as pitié, tu peux parier avec moi ! Tu as l'air de t'ennuyer dans ton coin. Non ?

**_Parier ? Mmmm…_**

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Tu m'en vois ravi, je pensais que tu me sermonnerais !

- Je sais m'amuser, Fred ! Quels sont les enjeux ?

- Des enjeux… Fit-il en tapotant ses lèvres de son index. Des enjeux…

Que pouvait-il avoir à gagner dans cette histoire… Oh ! Oooooh ! Un certain souvenir par exemple ?

- Le gagnant aura droit de demander une faveur de son choix au perdant. Ça te va, Granger ?

- Une faveur ? D'accord. Alors d'après toi, avec qui repartira… Pansy ?

Pendant une bonne demie-heure, ils jouèrent. Fred savait qu'il allait gagner mais Granger se débrouillait plutôt bien, même sans avoir le petit plus qu'il possédait. Les femmes étaient donc réellement intuitives… D'ailleurs, son petit plus s'avérait délicat à gérer… Godric, les pensées de Granger étaient diaboliques ! Si elle s'était plainte plus tôt de ne pas s'être changée, c'était parce que son nouveau porte-jarretelles la gênait.

Un putain de porte-jarretelles… Merlin ! Il paierait pour voir ça !

Mais il y avait plus ! Tellement plus ! Granger avait envie de le _manger_… Il endurait depuis vingt minutes des pensées tellement salaces qu'il… Merlin ! Il voulait tout simplement la pousser contre un mur et… Et puis merde ! Il était un homme ! Un homme avec la certitude qu'il ne se ferait pas remballer s'il tentait quoi que ce soit !

Armé de cette nouvelle résolution, il posa une main sur le genou de Granger. Main qui ne fut pas dégagée et qui fut accompagnée d'un sourire appréciateur. Tout en continuant à parler de tout et de rien, Fred laissa son index tracer de petits cercles sur la peau dorée. Sa main se mit même à crapahuter un peu plus haut, traçant toujours des arabesques au fur et à mesure de son avancée, finissant même par s'aventurer au plus haut de sa cuisse.

- Circé Fred ! Je n'ai rien contre ta main baladeuse mais on est loin d'être seuls…

- Ah bon ? Répondit-il en allant lécher le lobe de son oreille. Il parait pourtant que l'exhibitionnisme est affriolant…

**_Oui mais pas devant famille et amis…_**

- Fred… Je suis tout à fait pour continuer ce que nous faisons mais pas ici…

- A vos ordres, miss Granger !

Sans perdre une seconde, Fred retira sa main d'où elle était – ce qui était une honte car l'endroit était fort agréable – enserra la taille de Granger de son autre bras et l'emmena dans les jardins du Square. Il ne fut pas difficile de trouver un recoin tranquille et il ne perdit pas une minute à l'embrasser à pleine bouche, à forcer le barrage de ses lèvres de sa langue et à lui laisser un souvenir mémorable de ses talents linguistiques. Bon, ce n'était pas le bon mot mais il n'était pas loin.

**_Mmmm, il est doué ce con… Minute papillon…_**

Granger mit fin au baiser et le regarda, souffle court, lèvres gonflées et yeux dans le vague… Merlin, qu'elle était belle ! Pourquoi ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte plus tôt ?

**_C'est Fred. Tu es bourrée. C'est soit une bonne idée, soit une connerie ultime…_**

Il l'embrassa de nouveau, histoire de lui faire perdre le fil de ses pensées. Il venait tout juste de découvrir que Granger n'avait rien à voir avec l'image qu'elle revoyait, il n'allait certainement pas…

**_Oh et puis merde ! Il embrasse terriblement bien !_**

Voilà ! Ça c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait entendre ! Façon de parler. Il embrassait bien – ce qu'il savait déjà, orgueil de mâle et tout – et il allait lui prouver qu'il pouvait faire bien plus avec cet appendice ! L'autre appendice viendrait bien assez tôt… Godric, elle se frottait contre lui ! Fred se laissa tomber à genoux et frotta son nez contre l'endroit qu'il mourrait d'envie d'explorer. Même avec deux couches de tissus le séparant du lieu qu'il convoitait, il sentait qu'il lui faisait de l'effet…

Il retroussa sa jupe sur ses hanches et contempla le bout de tissu qui couvrait ce qui pourrait être qualifié de festin sous peu. Il prit aussi un peu de temps pour admirer le fameux porte-jarretelles qui aurait sans conteste pu mériter un monument à sa Gloire. Ce qu'il pouvait aimer ce truc !

**_Merde Fred ! Bouge ton cul, là !_**

Il réprima un « oui, madame ! » – ce qui s'avéra extrêmement difficile curieusement – et se mit à la tâche. Il devait absolument mettre à profit le peu de temps qu'il lui restait. S'il ne se trompait pas, il ne lui restait qu'une dizaine de minutes avant que l'effet ne se dissipe – pourquoi et comment avait-il perdu autant de temps ?! Bref, il fallait qu'il lui laisse un souvenir indélébile. C'était même un devoir ! Fred se mit donc en quête du Graal et taquina, lécha, mordilla, tout en mettant ses doigts à contribution et…

_**Aaaah ouiii… Non, plus à gauche ! A droite, finalement. Mmmm, Godric que ses doigts sont doués ! Oh… Juste à côté ! Non… Plus en haut… Oui, là ! Oh bordeeeeeeel ! Oui !** _

- Freeeeeeed !

Putain ! C'était à ça que pensait une sorcière quand elle avait quelqu'un entre ses jambes ? Il avait réussi en dix minutes ce qu'aucun homme n'avait pu accomplir en moins de vingt – en moyenne. Oui, il avait triché mais son orgueil de mâle n'avait jamais été au plus fort de sa forme comme à cet instant. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si Granger… Non, Hermione. Après ce qui venait de se passer, elle ne pouvait être qu'Hermione et plus Granger. Pour lui, elle avait toujours été miss Préfète, meilleure amie de Ronichou. Hermione était la jolie fille qui avait les pensées les plus salaces au monde. Nuance plus qu'importante qu'il se devait de prendre en considération.

Il leva les yeux et croisa le regard satisfait d'Hermione. Alors qu'elle remettait culotte et jupe en place, il profita des dernières secondes où il pouvait entendre ses pensées.

**_Définitivement doué… pour suivre les directions. Par contre, je me demande si ce serait toujours le cas sans cette invention… N'est-ce pas, Fred ? A moins que l'effet ne se soit déjà dissipé ?_**

Fred se contenta de la regarder, bouche bée.

- Hein ?

- Je disais que…

- Non, ça j'ai compris. Mais comment…

- Il faudra remercier George. Vois-tu, j'ai essayé d'attirer ton attention un bon millier de fois. Sans que rien ne fonctionne. George a fini par avoir pitié, autant dire la vérité, et m'a parlé de cette petite invention… C'était plus que difficile que prévu de devoir penser ce que j'ai dû penser… Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

- Pas de Malfoy ?

- Malheureusement, cette partie est véridique mais je ne suis pas du genre à donner tous les détails de…

Elle avait dit que la partie concernant Malfoy était véridique. Donc il devait y en avoir qui ne l'étaient pas. Et si ? Il fallait qu'il le sache.

- Pas de Luna ? Dit-il, plus déçu qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

- Qui sait ? Je ne suis pas de celles qui disent tout sans même avoir eu un rendez-vous, M. Weasley… J'ai déjà enfreins plus d'une règle ce soir.

**_Tout ça pour toi, imbécile ! Dix mois que je m'évertue à attirer ton attention et il faut que je pense « cul » pour…_**

Et il n'entendit plus rien. Ce qui était un soulagement mais c'était étrange, il avait l'impression de se retrouver seul au final. L'expérience avait au moins eu le mérite de lui ouvrir les yeux : Hermione était bien plus que la miss je-sais-tout qu'il avait cru connaitre toutes ces années. Il avait envie d'en savoir plus sur elle, sans tricher. Il avait envie de continuer à explorer son corps, sans tricher – et à condition qu'elle le laisse faire. Il avait envie de beaucoup de choses, en fait.

Il fallait qu'il l'invite.

- Je suis libre mardi. Disons dix-neuf heures. J'ai horreur des roses et j'ai envie de manger chinois.

Il avait pensé à voix haute ?

- Je te connais et je sais que tu veux me prouver que tu sais tout aussi bien y faire sans l'aide d'une de tes inventions… _Orgueil de mâle_ et tout…

Hermione l'embrassa sur la joue et tapota gentiment Fred Junior qui se désola de son départ. Pourtant Fred ne parvint qu'à penser à la dernière phrase qu'elle venait de dire. Il l'avait pensée plus d'une fois ce soir… Elle n'avait quand même pas… Nannnn !

- A mardi soir, dix-neuf heures… Monsieur le_ linguiste_, finit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Laissant son orgueil de mâle au placard, Fred partit sur ses traces comme le chiot éperdu dont il avait l'air.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Bon, j'espère Sucrette que l'attente valait le coup et que cet OS t'a plu ^^  
**

**Et vous ?  
**

**En attendant le prochain OS ou autre...  
**

**xoxo**


End file.
